What Strange Ideas Bring People Together
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Slashy fic. Snitch/Skitts Spot/Dave and a pairing I actually haven't read, Mush/Jack. Please no one kill me! A war drives them together and the wierdest stuff keeps them that way. (Later chap. will involve honey)
1. War

      Ok, first Newsies slashy fic.  Don't kill me!  R&R for me please!  I need to know how it is! The only reason for the war is because I need a plot! 

Disclaimer: No I don't own Newsies, I own the idea and Fire.  I own the war too.    

Spot Conlon looked around the bandroom before approaching the mouse haired boy in the corner.  

      "David?" he questioned.  He was nervous, he wouldn't deny it, here he was, finally telling the boy he loves that he loves him and in the middle of enemy territory, of course David is an enemy.  The band guys and the jocks were having an all out war on each other.  It had started about a week ago when the whole band was pants in front of the school at a pep assembly by the football and basketball team.  

      "Spot, look you know we can't be friends or anything," David began.  He had known that Spot loved him for quite a while, it was really obvious.

      "I don't care, David.  I. . . I love you," Spot finished.

      "I know, but, I'm a sax player and you're on the basketball team.  You pants me!" David cried.

      "And I enjoyed it," Spot muttered.  "I'm sorry!"  Spot looked desperately at David.  David admitted in his mind that he could return Spot's feelings, but not now.  Not until the war was over.  Spot leaned closer to David just as the locker room door flew open and Oscar Delancy stepped in.

      "David Jacobs!" he yelled attacking Spot to the ground.  Spot retaliated with lightning speed.  It didn't matter that Oscar was twice Spot's size; Spot just threw him to the ground and punched him in the jaw.  

      "Run Spot!" David cried.  Spot took one look back at David before taking off towards neutral ground. He ran through the door of the stairwell and sat on the bottom step.

      Jack approached Mush slowly and grabbed his butt from behind.  

      "HOLY SHIT COWBOY!" Mush yelled.  Jack was standing in the doorway of the empty locker room with his gym shorts on and no shirt.  

      "Come on Mush chill, wait don't chill," Jack laughed. Mush smiled wickedly and pushed Jack against a wall, making his lips press on Jack's with incredible force.  

      Blink and Race were sitting in the corner table at lunch talking about the new war.

      "Didn't this happen a few years ago?" Blink asked.  Race was a year older and had been held back a year.

      "Yea, the last one ended when a trumpet killed a jock with a switchblade, so they learned that we're not as weak as they think," Race answered watching the up and coming food fight begin.  A boy with dark hair threw a banana at the drum major and then pointed to the girl next to him.  The drum major (Mush was his name) ignored the gesture and threw a piece of meatloaf at Snitch.  Snitch ducked and slipped, falling into the boy behind him.  

      "Get you nasty fucking band hands off of me!" he yelled at the brown haired boy who he fell into.

      "Poor Skittery," Race mumbled.

      "Hey, Race, let's get outta here before we get in trouble," Blink whispered.  The two boys got out just before the 'FOOD FIGHT' call was made.  

      After Snitch fell on Skittery he got up and retaliated on the dummbers.  Soon after he threw the fajita at them the boners (trombones) joined in from the other side, totally outnumbering the basketball players at Snitch's table.  Skittery dumped his chocolate milk over Snitch's head, and then took off running out the doors opposite them.  Mush took careful aim and threw a piece of cake at Spot and ended up hitting Jack.  Jack looked up at him and tapped Spot's shoulder.  They disappeared as Mush was hit by a Chinese drive-by of carrots.  Jack and Spot showed up again by picking Mush up and dropping him in a carefully placed trash can behind him.  Before they took off running Jack tipped the trash can subtly so that Mush could get out.  

      The boys were called down to the office that afternoon during 8th period.

      "Would Mark Conlon, Jack Kelly, Anthony Higgins, David Jacobs, Thomas Norman, Frank Hinda, Simon Coley, and Zachery Nams report to Mrs. Sarden's office? NOW!" the announcer said.  

      Slowly the boys formed a group outside the office.  

      "Blink, do you see her!  Look it's her!" Race said to Blink.  Through the glass of the office door a red haired girl walked by and smiled at Race.  Her name was Fire, well it was Aura, but everyone called her Fire because of her hair.  Race had lived next store to her for about 8 years.

      "Yea, I see her," Blink replied.  Race had had a crush on Fire since she had turned 14.  He was 19 she was 16.  

      "Race give it up, everyone knows that she likes Spot," David said.

      "Yea, but Spot's gay," Race replied.  He never let anything get his hopes down.  The secratery guided them into Mrs. Sarden's office and they stood around waiting for the lecture.  Well all except Race, their was a window that saw into the office and he was watching Fire do her Office Aide work.

      "Mr. Higgins, I highly recommend that you pay less attention to Ms. Morbula and more attention to telling me why you took part in the food fight, it was reported that you tried to sneak out of the cafeteria before it started.  Now, you say you had nothing to do with it, is that correct?" she said.

      "That's right ma'm," Race said.

      "You and Mr. Norman both had nothing to do with it?" she continued.

      "Yes ma'm," Blink said.  She nodded and told them to wait in the hall.

      "Alright Mr. Conlon, let's start with you since your record precedes all records.  You organized the display at the pep assembly and you started this food fight I hear," she said.

      "No, Snitch started it, I just helped," Spot replied. 

      "ISS for a week Mr. Conlon, believe me some will join you," she waved him away.

      "Now, Mr. Coley, since you started his fight from Mr. Conlon's view, what do you have to say?" 

      "I did," Snitch answered.  No jock had a problem with getting in trouble.

      "One month ISS and then detention until the end of the year," Mrs. Sarden said.

      "I wasn't the only one who started it!  Skittery put milk in my hair!" he argued.  Dave and Mush had to hold Skittery back from ringing Snitch's neck.

      "Then he can join you.  Now, Mr. Hinda, Mr. Jacobs, and Mr. Kelly.  You were a part of this also?"

      "Yes."  

      "Well, then two weeks ISS."  

      Mrs. Sarden waved them away and brought Race and Blink in.  She gave them a mission.

I hope you liked it.  Please, don't be too harsh, this is my first slash fic. 

R&R 

KR!574N


	2. Iss

Sorry this took so long, but I lost inspiration and I hope this is as good as the last one.  I'm sitting at my computer about to go to a Halloween party as Spot Conlon.  Hehehe.  I love Newsies.  

Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies.  I own Fire and the war.  

Love to people who reviewed:

Imahelga- thanks Megan

Lys- I am psycho

Dakota-Jones- I'm sorry it took so long, please tell me you'll stick with me

Funkiechick- I read your stuff!  It's great!  Thanks, I love cute little Race, he's just so great!

Arty- Yes, the plot is shaky, I'm working on it.

Gryffin- I posted Yay me!

ShakesEE- Thanks! Snitch and Skitts hehehe

Nakaia- Thanks so mush!

The next day in the ISS room:

"I can't believe you got me in here," Skittery muttered sitting in his chair next to Snitch. 

      "I couldn't let you get out with nothing," Snitch smirked.  Skittery got out his history notes and started studying.

      "I can't believe you actually study, oh yea, I forgot, your in _band_ your life sucks monkey balls most of the time," Snitch laughed at his own joke.  Skittery took a deep breath and kept studying.  Snitch made several more cracks at Skittery's life before finally just reading a LoveHina manga.

      Jack walked into the room and scanned it for Mush, his 'study buddy'.  Mush was in a seat in the far corner, almost hidden from the rest of the people.  Jack sat down and got out some paper.  They started playing a game of hangman and with the way their minds work the game was fairly disgusting and sexual.  

      Spot sat down across from Dave and just stared at the boy doing his English homework.  Dave kept looking strangely at him.  

      "Would you stop that, you're acting like NSYNC," Dave whispered.

      "What? Sexy?" Spot retorted.

      "No, gay."  Spot glared and got a sci fi book out of his bag.  "But, you were half right about the sexy thing."  Both boys smiled.   

      Blink and Race were at lunch again, watching the last pieces of yesterdays meatloaf slide off the wall.  

      "So tell me how this all started again," Blink said swirling the dregs of fajita around his plate. 

      "Ok, well Spot got the basketball team to agree to pants the drum line, but then the football team wanted in too.  So they pants the whole band," Race answered.

      "Well, what about the last war how'd that start?" Blink always looked to Race for the answers.  They had been best friends since they were toddlers.  Race had been the first one Blink told about his new girlfriends and well Race told Blink about Fire and his conversations with her through their windows (Yes they live right next door to each other ((Fire and Race))). 

      "I don't know how it started, but I know that there were a lot of bad fights, and you know the one football player was killed.

      "We better go, it looks like another fights going to start, look at Dutchy," Blink nodded toward the boy in the Dockers on the far side of the café. Dutchy had stood up with a pudding and was aiming toward a table full of clarinets.  Race agreed and they bolted out before Dutchy launched the chocolate grenade at a curly haired girl named Samantha.

      Snitch elbowed Skittery in the ribs.

      "What," Skittery snapped.  Snitch looked amusingly puzzled before punching the poor brown haired boy in the stomach.  Skittery doubled over then glared.  "I won't lower myself to your level," he murmured.

      "Snitch, for once in your life leave the band alone!" Fire said.  Snitch jumped a foot in the air and turned to face the girl.

      "When did you get here?" he asked breathing heavy.

      "About 5 minutes ago, I'm on ISS duty," she replied sitting in the desk in the opposite corner.

      "But your still in school," Snitch argued.

      "Doesn't matter, juniors and seniors can watch the ISS kids if they're office aide," she said.  "Now stop tormenting Skittery."  Snitch scowled at the girl and looked at his science homework.  Skittery smiled in thanks at Fire and she nodded.  Skittery went back to his history.  Snitch tried to concentrate but kept throwing side-glances at Skittery, wondering why he thought Skittery was so cute when he was punched.

      Dave, Spot, and Fire were enjoying a delightful conversation about tension.  

      "Ok, guys, I'll prove it! Put your hands up a few inches apart. (Dave and Spot put their palms together) No, a few inches apart!  (They separated their hands, blushing) Ok, wait.  There's no tension!  What's wrong with you people?" Fire said.  Spot and Dave shrugged sitting back down farther from each other then before, still blushing light crimson.  

      "I told you it wouldn't work," Spot said.

      "It does too, hold on," Fire went over to Snitch and Skittery.  They held their hands apart and she waved her had between theirs.  "Guys come here!  All of you!" Spot, Dave, Jack, and Mush came over and each waved their hand between Snitch and Skittery's.  

      "Wow it does work!" the boys said.  You could feel energy between the boys, bad energy, tension.  Fire nodded in a knowing way.  'I'm not as stupid as you all look' she thought to herself.  'Well all except Spot, and maybe Mush, but only shirtless.'  

      The boys soon went back to their work, as they steadily got bored with tension.  

      Suddenly the door opened and Blink and Race slammed it behind them. 

      "What's wrong?" Fire asked.

      "The bell just rang for ninth period and the jocks are loitering the halls looking for band members who're out of class and giving them swirlys!" Blink exclaimed. 

      "Sit," Fire nodded toward the empty desks. The boys sat and Fire noticed something was off about Blink.  She walked to him and looked closer.

      "Blink," she began.  She leaned in closer and whispered, "what happened to your eye patch?"  Blink turned from her and took it off.  An 'X' was cut in it.  

      "Ok, Jack, why is there an 'x' in my patch?" he asked, replacing it on his eye.

      "It means you're a traitor, didn't you play basketball when you were a freshmen?" he answered and asked.

      "Yea."

      "Well, you're a traitor.  You're scum and we will hurt you, bad.  Just like we're going to hurt Skittery bad."

      "Why me?" Skittery asked, looking up from his book.

      "You were on the football team in eighth grade," Snitch answered.

      "Do you guys keep tabs on each other's pasts?" Fire asked.

      "Yea," all the boys answered.

      "You retards, this war is pointless, you do know that, right?" she said irritably.

      "I agree," Race said.  Fire gave him a smile and he almost melted in front of her. The bell rang for end of school.

      Yaya!  Chap 2 is done!  Chap 3 will come, sometime.  

      R&R

      KR!574N  

      Word of the day: enshrine


End file.
